


谷歌自己（大概不是什么好主意）

by hamLock



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>几十年来始终活跃着一个Steve/Bucky历史学RPS团体（有严肃的学术观点认为他们是一对哦）。盾冬双双归来使此话题热度暴涨。<br/>Steve和Bucky发现了这个RPS。Steve尴尬到无语凝噎，而Bucky愤怒于每篇该死的文都把他写成一个“见鬼的绝望中渴求救赎的少女”。</p>
            </blockquote>





	谷歌自己（大概不是什么好主意）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Self-Googling (maybe isn't such a good idea)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/852051) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Credited to the mysterious author. I'm merely a translator.

自70年代中期起，越来越多的历史学家认为Steve和他是恋人关系，这一发现实在太诡异了。

倒不是觉得他俩相爱有什么奇怪的——恰恰相反，十分正常（他们还真在一起了。那是1941年的春天，又一常失败的四人约会让他们早早回到家，两人都喝得醉醺醺的，不知怎么就互相缠绕着倒在沙发上。一个乱糟糟的饥渴的法式热吻，然后是表白。Bucky记得自己整晚清醒，怀里紧紧搂着Steve，感慨自己为何如此幸运。他至今仍是这么想的）。

问题是他们原以为自己行事够低调了。

好吧，谁知早在战争时期就有不少人起了疑心，只是选择视而不见，因为美国队长绝不能是基佬——他们不能因为美国队长是基佬就把他踢出军队，不能因此将他遣送回家或扔进监狱，尤其在他刚刚证明自己身为战士而非文艺兵的价值时。至于Bucky，高层们从没正眼看过他，但显然他们清楚跟Bucky作对会招来Steve的何种反应。

而战前他俩一向谨慎，从未被抓到把柄，再说也没有人会关注两个可怜兮兮的布鲁克林孤儿。

网上那些编造出来的故事简直有些吓人，却也相当好笑。

Steve的反应很滑稽（他一直乖乖听话没有去谷歌搜索自己的名字，然而Bucky完全无力抵挡诱惑。按他的经验，旁人竭力劝阻的事情往往充满了意外收获）。

反正一切安好。Steve虽然窘迫但也被撩拨起了兴致，而Bucky大笑了一场，直到他发觉几乎每·一·篇·该·死·的·文都把他塑造成一个毫无战斗力的傻瓜，换言之，作为军人一无是处。

弱到每五分钟被抓一次，影响大局。或者从头到尾哭个没完。或者兼具以上两点。谢你们全家 。

还有老天，这些人都他妈从哪看出Steve跟他的性生活全是Steve温柔地上他以及Bucky给Steve吸出来的？

Bucky有些太用力地扔下平板，Steve——这个混蛋——只是没心没肺地笑。

“你看上去不怎么高兴啊，中士，我真想知道为什么。不满意你的队长拯救你的小屁股于水火之中并以甜蜜的爱意给予它安慰？”

Bucky猛地转身，手指狠狠插进Steve发间，用强硬的长吻封住他的嘴。“我绝对要把你那个坏笑彻底抹掉，混蛋。”

“唔，拭目以待。”

***

“玩真的，Buck？你当真化怨念为产出还要跟全世界分享你的杰作？”

Bucky恶狠狠地瞪了Steve一眼：“怎么啦，我写得挺好！而且完全基于事实。你敢嘲笑它试试。”

“我怎么会呢？再说我爱死你的谦虚了。瞧瞧这句，‘深色头发的中士英俊潇洒，不失男子气概’，堪称完美。再说你也没有吹嘘你的能力，这段描述……等等……‘熟练而迅速地消灭了三个九头蛇的狙击手，对方甚至来不及找到Barnes的位置’。没错，Bucky，它简直是件艺术品。”

Bucky像任何正常的成年人一样作出回应——朝Steve砸了个枕头。

***

回复：Barnes中士终于力挽狂澜

**CapFanGirl93** : 肉很美味，尽管我不觉得队长会让吧唧攻，而且是在小树林里贴着一棵树（不太浪漫嘛，你懂的2333） 。当然偶尔换换口味挺好哒！

 **DulceEtDecorum** : 伙计，无意冒犯，但是你完全没找准吧唧的人物性格。好歹查点资料再来码字行不？

 **the_star_spangled_shield** : 这篇真是……别具一格。吧唧的设定叫人眼前一亮。说实话我不喜欢泪包吧唧（尤其冬兵状态。他怎么看都该是个狠角色）。可惜奇奇怪怪的形容词用得太多了看着好难受啊（而且你苏吧唧苏得太明显啦^_^）。

 **Steve.from.Brooklyn** : 文风不算精致，但是人物形象很写实。对他们有点了解的人都知道Bucky不仅是个优秀的士兵而且人超好:)


End file.
